Duncan Keys
| birthday = June 17 | gender = Male | height = 172 cm | weight = 60 kg | affiliation = | occupation = Captain (PreviouslyPreviously) | partner = Aaron Vasquez (Rival) | base of operations = , | relatives = Psi Dragora (Wife) Epsilon Dragora (Son) | education = | shikai = Shizuka Futago | bankai = Tsuneni Sakebi Shizuka Futago | storyline = | roleplay = Bleach: EN | japanese voice = Takahiro Sakurai | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Duncan Keys (ダンカンキー, Dankankī) is the Captain of the in the . His lieutenant was , and he has yet to find a replacement. His nickname is The Clairvoyant Stringer (千里眼ストリンガー, Senrigan Sutoringā). He is the father of Epsilon Dragora and the husband of Psi Dragora. Appearance Duncan is a rather average looking man, with abnormal attire. His eyes are green and he has short white hair. On his face are freckles (which his wife claims to be his best feature). He wears a green Arabian Keffiyeh on his had, and always carries around his sword within his robe. His robe, is a pale-tan color, with green trim running along the inner rim. It was modeled after his best friend, and rival, clothing. Around his waist is a black and green piece of cloth, which keeps his robe from moving around to much. Underneath the cloth around his waist, is another piece of cloth similar to his robe. It gives his appearance more of an Arabian design. On his feet, are shoes which are similar to slip ones (but provide more protection). Under his robe is attire which is usually worn by the members of the royal family (in Arabic countries). When doing business for the he wears the traditional Shihakusho, with the Captain's haori. He makes an alteration to this clothing, by wearing a dark green scarf around his neck, just above his Haori. He does not believe in the haori's importance, and usually doesn't wear it. However, when acting in the name of the as a captain, he wears the Haori to show dominance over the other shinigami. He also changes his footwear, making them the traditional japanese sandals worn by other . Personality Unlike both his wife and his son, Duncan is a rather strict person. He does not speak out of turn, or unless he is spoken to. He also has a habit of taking a long pause in the middle of his sentances, to make sure those around him are listening. He does not believe in reckless and irrational thinking. He considers it a terrible quality in the captains of the current . He takes his job seriously, and rarely slacks off. However, occassionally he has shown his lazy side, and completely done away with the rules he has set for the within his division. On the battle field, Duncan becomes a little reckless. He usually fights until he has ran out of energy, or the opponent admits defeat. He does not believe in mercy unless the opponent has appeared to have suffered to an appropriate extent (a missing limb or two). He frowns on the unneeded movements and comments of those in battle, and doesn't take insults lightly. He belives taunting is unneccesary, and if asked, he would show somebody his full power without having to be angered. Trivia *Duncan's appearance is based around Jafar from Magi. Category:Character